Gorgeous Nightmare
by NCMSBear
Summary: Friends watch as terrible things happen. Two students, have a big secret. "You're my Gorgeous Nightmare." A boy says, and kisses his 'gorgeous nightmare' Who saw this couple coming? Not little Clare Edwards...but that's just how Degrassi is
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I was planning on writing this story in February, but I REALLY wanted to post it. This is not as long as my usual chapters, but I just wanna make sure there are some of you out there, liking this story. I wrote New Year, New Chapter, Underneath His Strength, Our Death Sentence and The Rest Of Our Lives. This is definetly not my first fanfiction, but this is my first horror. Well, enjoy chapter 1!**

**Clare's POV**

I stood up, and looked over at Jake, who was watching his favorite horror movie. Boys. "Hey Clare, could you get me some popcorn?" Jake asked, noticing I was watching him. "Sure Jake, anything for my step-brother." I muttered. When the new school year started, I broke up with Jake, since he cheated on me with Marisol. Marisol! I went to the kitchen, and put the popcorn on the microwave. There was a scream, and I jumped. Jake bursted laughing, trying to catch his breath. "Haha, very funny." I teased. I took the popcorn out of the microwave, and threw the bag at Jake. "CRAP!" He screamed, throwing the popcorn off of him. "What was that for?" Jake asked. "That's for laughing at me." I answer. I grabbed my phone, and read a text from Adam.

ADAM: Did u hear the news?

ME: Wat news?

ADAM: The director of Newtown High's in town

ME: Newtown High? Isn't it that scary movie?

ADAM: Yea, but it's not that scary

ME: Mmmhhmmmm

ADAM: Oh come on Clare, ur a bubble

ME: Bubble?

ADAM: Yes bubble, y don't u come over 2 my house, Eli and I r watching Newtown High

ME: Fine

I sighed, and grabbed a bag of chips. After taking a glance of the movie Jake's watching, I walked away. "Jake, tell Mom and Dad I'm at Adam's." I yell, putting on black low top converse, with glittery sparkles all over it. I hopped on my bike, and rode to Adam's house. There, I saw Eli's bike, which was all black, with a skull on the side. Mine, a new one, was dark purple, with rainbow stripes. My hair, now shoulder length, was in nice light curls.

I knock on the door, and Adam opens it. "Clare! I didn't think you'd show." Adam greets. "Hey Adam." I reply. I sit on his couch, where Drew and Katie where. Eli must be here. I get up, and follow Adam towards the kitchen. There, Eli was drinking some soda, making a lot of popcorn. It's not really awkward between us anymore, but there are few times, where our lips would almost meet. "Hey Clare." Eli greets. "Hi Eli." I reply. I help him make popcorn, and there's a loud crash. "What happened?" I ask, running to the living room with Eli and Adam.

"L-Look." Katie instructed. On the screen, was the news. But it wasn't any news, but there was a room, covered in blood, and a dead blonde girl on her bed. "W-who's that?" Adam asks. "M-Maya!" Katie cries. Oh my god! Katie jumped up, and ran out the door. Drew looked at us, and ran after her. "Murder." Adam whispers. "I think you're right Adam." Eli agrees.

**Katie's POV**

I ran home, and ran up the stairs, ignoring the police surrounding our house. Mom and Dad were crying outside Maya's room, and I looked around. "She's d-dead." I cry. Drew came running after me, and he gasped. "Murder. Look Katie, you can see the stabs around her body." Drew pointed out. "She was killed. Mom…Dad…why her?" I ask, looking at my tearful parents. "Katie, I'm so sorry." Drew comforts, and I cried in his shoulder. "I l-love you Drew." I cry. "I love you too." Drew repeats.

About an hour later, Tori Santamaria and Zig Novak came by our house. "Maya…" Tori whispered, while Zig stared at her room. Eventually, Tristan Milligan came by, and a few seniors swooped around, to check on me. Marisol came, and hugged me. Around 10, every went home, and a woman looked down at me. "Be careful hun, there's a killer on the loose." She whispered. I sighed, as I slumped into my room. 'There's a killer on the loose', how many times have you heard that saying?

**Fiona's POV**

"Holly J! I can't believe you're here!" I cheer, around 10. "Well, I though tonight's the perfect night for a sleep over!" Holly J exclaims. "Awesome. Did you hear what happened to Katie Matlin's little sister?" I ask. Holly J takes off her shirt, and puts on her pajamas. She stared at me quizzically, and then sighed. "I give up, what?" She answers. "Maya Matlin…was murdered!" I yell. Holly J jumped back, surprised. "No way!" Holly J says. "Yeah, I'm gonna go brush my teeth." I reply.

I walk upstairs, and wash my face. I brush my teeth, and I hear a scream. "Holly J?" I ask. No reply "Holly J?" I repeat. I leave the bathroom, and cautiously leave the bathroom. "HJ?" I repeat, once again. Still no answer. I walk down the stairs, and she wasn't there. "FIONA! Help!" She exclaims.

I find her, running away from a figure dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask. _How_ original? I study him, and realize that it had a knife. Kitchen knife. I started running, and I covered Holly J. "Get out!" I yell. He slaps me, and is just about to stab me. I kick him, and he falls. "RUN!" Holly J orders. I run to the front door, and wait for Holly J. Just as she's about to exit, she's stabbed right in the back, and he goes for the back of head as round two. A few stabs more, and my best friend falls, lifeless. I run outside, screaming for help. I look back in my house, the killer…gone.

**Did you like it? I like it, and I hope you guys did. This takes place in The New School Year, and switches POV. Should I add a little more action, dialouge, details, tell me in a review. PLEASE review! 3 Reviews for update! Thanks and enjoy! -NCMS Bear**


	2. Unwrapping Death

**Hi guys! I know I set an amount of reveiws, but I really wanted to update this. Thanks Degrassistar for reviewing! I have alot of ideas on this, and I changed the summary, thanks to a friend. I'm not the best at making summaries...enjoy Chapter 2 of Gorgeous Nightmare!**

**Fiona's POV**

"Fiona? Are you ok?" Imogen asks, seeing my traumatized face. I witnessed Holly J being murdered. Murdered! "I'm fine. Holly J…I miss her." I start crying. Eli comes down the hall, and he pats my back. "Fiona…" Imogen whispers. Everything gets dizzy, and I fall to the ground.

I wake up, to Imogen looking down at me. I ignore her, make my way home, and open a cabinet I haven't touched in a while. My safe heaven. Hello alcohol.

**Tori's POV**

"I can't believe what happened to Maya." Zig sighs for the very first time. I slump in my seat, wanting Zig to notice me. I started tapping my pencil, and Tristan grabs the pencil, motioning me to stop. "Fine." I mutter. "Tori, can I tell you something?" Zig asks, looking into my eyes. "Sure." I smile. Finally, he's stopped slumping about Maya. Before I go over to him, I look at Tristan. "Maya this, Maya that. I just want the girl to stay dead, and no one cares for her!" I complain.

**Tristan's POV**

Tori wants Maya to stay dead. Where was Tori when Maya was murdered? Tori didn't even like Maya to begin with. Is it bad? Think my best friend murder someone? No, it's not. I left the two to talk, and went to Owen. He was talking to other guys, about football.

"Oh, it's my little brother." He sighs, and pulls me away. "What?" Owen asks, irritated. "I have a hunch on who's the killer." I start. "Go away." He growls. "I'm serious, I actually think that Tori's the killer because she wants Maya dead, and th-" I continue. "GO AWAY!" Owen screams. I startle back, and run off. I'm scared of my jockey big brother. What I'm more scared of? Telling him my secret.

I sigh, opening my locker frantically. Grade 11 babes walk by, smiling at me. Alli Smokin' Bhandari, Zig nicknamed. He labeled her out of my league. Jenna Middleton, way out of my league. Saint Clare Edwards, _still _another girl out of my league. _"So what girl is in my league?" I ask Zig, looking at him gazing at Alli. "No one." He mumbles._

I look over at Zig, Tori and another kid named Isreal. "Sucks being in high school." I sigh, lonely. I don't really fit in, and my only friend is Tori, and half the time Zig. My only reliable friend is too dumbstruck obsessed about Zig Novak. Zig…life would be so much better without him.

**Eli's POV**

I sat in Drama, bored and really couldn't care less. Fiona tiptoed over to me. "Goldsworthy, think you could write a sequel to Love Roulette?" Fiona whispers, trying to avoid Ms. Dawes' attention. "Yeah, I think so. I am pretty awesome, it'll be a shame to see me leave in the end of the year." "Sure oh shut up." Fiona teases, and sits down next to me.

**Adam's POV, 7 months later.**

I read the newspaper, in awe. Many people have been murdered. "Maya Matlin. Holly J Sinclair. Peter Stone. Dave Turner. Liberty Van Zandt. Spinner Mason. Johnny Di'Marco. Craig Manning. Winnie Oh. Isreal Maribell. Lucia Alverez. Sadie Rowland. Savtaj Bhandari. Lately, Andrew Sr. Torres." The news reporter listed all of the people murdered.

"Adam! Drew! We need to talk." Mom called, now being a single parent, since Dad was killed. "Yeah Mom?" Drew asked, scarfing down a doughnut. "I want you two to be together the whole time. I already talked to Mr. Simpson, he says that all siblings will have the exact same schedule, eat lunch at the same table, and to not leave each other's sight. You will do so, understood?" She explained. "No ma'am. I'm not going to spend all day with Adam." Drew complained. "I knew you were going to say that…" Mom whispered, and cuffed our legs together.

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking down at the handcuff. "And the key to this handcuff is not in this house. I even had your beds moved right next to each other." Mom added. "But-" Drew started. "I will let you guys go once the killer's been found." Mom interrupted.

I put on my uniform, and wait for Drew. My phone vibrates, and I take it out.

ELI: I feel bad 4 u and every1 that has a sibling at Degrassi

ME: I know! Its stupid, atleast ur flying solo

ELI: yes, yes I am ;P

Drew drags me, and we put our backpacks on. Mom drives us to school, and the security guard checks us for weapons. He handed us our schedule. Grade 11.5 curriculum. Drew scoffs, reading the schedule. I look around, and see Clare and Jake together. "Listen Clare, let me go to my locker first, then yours." Jake complained. "I'm younger. Ever heard of ladies first? Oh wait, you are a lady." Clare insults him. I look down at them and they're cuffed together, also.

Eli came walking down the hallway, alone. I did realize though, that he had a walkie talkie in his hand. "Flying solo?" Clare asks. "Yepp, but my Mom gave me a walkie to contact. I guess she forgot there's such things as phones, they opened phone and internet access again." Eli answers. "Eli! Eli! Are you ok?" CeCe exclaims. Eli has a weird expression on him, as he pressed the talk button. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." He replies. I could hear CeCe sigh, and end the conversation.

**Jake's POV**

"Listen Martins and Torres, I can let you guys free, and put back together before you get home." Bianca explains, with her nail, setting us free. "Thank god, thanks Bee." I sigh, and run off. I keep running, 'till I find my new love. She was sitting on our usual secret table, no one knowing we're dating.

"Honey, I need your help. You know my secret?" She asks. "Yeah I do, what do you need help on?" I ask. "Oh um…I need you to help me do my secret. People are starting to get suspicious, and I want _her_ to die at the right time, interfering with my past love." She informs me. I nod, agreeing to help her.

"This is the first person I want you to deal with. Best if you could do a two in one, less witnesses." She says, showing me a list of people. Right there, said my first victim's name. "And when I'm done, we can cuddle in bed?" I ask. "Definitely." She answers, and we kiss.

**Clare's POV**

"Mom, thanks for letting me and Jake free…can we throw a party?" I ask. Mom walks into the kitchen, and I follow. She takes out a pot, and looks at a calendar. "Fine Clare, besides, Glen and I are going out with the Goldsworthy's and Torres. But behave. Friday night, got it?" Mom gives in. "Thank you!" I cheer, and turn on the TV. "Oh my gosh! ADAM!" I yell, terrified of what I see on the screen.

**Adam's POV**

"There, 105 mega bites." I say, showing Drew. We were home alone together. "Wow, how do you do that?" Drew asks, staring at the computer screen. "I'm magic." I tease. "Sure you are." Drew replies, grabs his laptop, and leaves my room. My phone rings, and it's Eli.

"Hey Goldsworthy. What's up?" I ask, spinning in my chair. I hop onto the couch, and look up at the ceiling. "Hello Adam Torres." A dark voice answered. I burst laughing, hearing Eli's fake scary voice. "Seriously Eli?" I giggle. "I'm not Eli! Do I sound like a Eli?" The voice asks. The door rings, and I run to it. I open it, to see Eli standing on the porch…without his phone. "I lost my phone. I have you seen it?" Eli greets, walking in. "Eli…" I whisper terrified, towards the phone and Eli.

"Go upstairs." The voice ordered. I looked at Eli, and he motioned for me to hand him the phone. "Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you have my phone?" Eli asks, ready to walk upstairs. "Geez, cursey, go up the fucking stairs!" the voice yelled, I can hear it aside.

"Adam, let's go. Go behind me." Eli instructs, grabbing a knife. We slowly walk up the stairs, and the lights go out. I jump, and Drew runs up to us. "Ssh!" Eli whispers, and he follows behind me. "Keep Adam safe." Eli whispers to Drew, that's why I'm in the middle. But it does make more sense to keep Drew in front.

We get up the stairs, and Eli's tackled. I stop, and is pushed aside by Drew. I hear screams, and all of a sudden, I get pushed down the stairs. "ADAM!" I hear Eli and Drew yell. I look up, and see Drew fighting off the killer. Eli punches him, and he falls down the stairs. Eli then jumps on him, and Drew runs down the stairs, ushering me to move. Eli and the killer falls down together, hearing screams.

I hear a loud crack, and blood pours from Eli's nose. "Damn!" Eli yells. After holding the killer back, Eli finds his phone. The killer knocks it off of Eli's hand, and it goes flying. The killer runs up to Drew and ties him, then punches him. Drew falls to the ground, leaving me vulnerable. Eli, trying to keep the blood from his nose from going into his mouth, stays on the ground. The killer grabs a knife, the one Eli was holding earlier, and runs up to me. I run, going towards the door. I stop, remembering that's how Holly J was murdered.

I go under the killer's legs, and I trip over Eli. The killer steps _on top_of Eli, and stabs me in the hand. "OW!"I scream, and Eli receives his phone, and dials 911. Drew gets up, and runs after the killer. Though, the killer disappears.

**I really like writing action, and stuff. In the story, it says the people already dead. Friends turning on friends, crushing on people, helping others, but will people stay together when their lives are at risk? Thanks for reading and review!**


	3. I Was Wrong

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier this week. Thanks CDsOnTheWall for reviewing! Well, here's Chapter 3!**

**KC's POV, Friday Morning**

"Did you hear what happened to Eli, Adam and Drew?" I ask of all people, Wesley. We walked to our lockers, and I opened mine. "Yeah, the killer was readying for Adam, poor guy…" Wesley replies. "I know! But he lived." I exclaim. After a long day, I play basketball, and come home to get ready for Clare's party. I walked over to The Dot, for a coffee. I looked over, and there was Fiona Coyne. "My, my." I mutter. All of a sudden, the lights go out. Everyone runs out, and there goes a scream. The light turns back on, and there's Fiona tied to a chair, and a man standing over her.

"KC!" Fiona yells, to get slapped. "If you want to live, let me kill the girl." A voice mutters. I start laughing, since I really don't give a crap about Fiona. "KC, please! Don't let him kill me!" Fiona begged, tears streaming down her face. I laugh even more. "I don't give a care in the world for you, bitch!" I yell. "Kill her! I _honestly_ don't care if that slut's dead." I add, laughing furiously. "KC…" Fiona begged. The killer freed Fiona, and she ran towards the door. I followed, but we both couldn't fit. "Move Guthrie!" she screams, pushing me.

"Shut up!" I answer, pushing. How am I not able to beat her? I'm a jock, she's a fashionista! We hear the killers footsteps, and I overthrow her. The door swings open, and I cheer. "YES!" I cheer, falling to the ground. The killer's holding something, I notice. "Damn." Fiona mutters, realizing what the killer's holder. "Dammit." I reply, seeing the gun in its hands. It points it over at Fiona. "Any last words?" The killer asked. "I'm a lesbian, and shouldn't that give me a freebie?" Fiona jokes, seriously scared. "Screw you." The killer says, and shoots Fiona, twice. "And you?" The killer changes his aim, pointing at me. "Please, don't ki-" I start to beg, but my world end as the flash of the bullet enters my skull.

**Jake's POV**

"How about two strawberries?" I joke, plopping a strawberry into my girlfriend's hair. "Sure." She replies, and we kiss. I hear footsteps, and my girlfriend scurries out the door. Clare was coming downstairs, holding a bag of chips. "Ready for the party? It's just our closest friends." Clare asks, placing the chips onto the counter. Before I answer, the door rings. "I'll get that." I answer, walking towards the door. I open it, to Adam and Drew. Adam, with a sling since of his stabbing, and Drew with bruises.

"Hey, I thought your Mom was on complete lockdown for you guys?" I greet, letting them in. "Well, I kinda lied to her and said that your parents were supervising." Drew answers, lunging to the chips. "Yes, Drew's a big liar." Adam teases. "Am not!" Drew argues. I roll my eyes, brothers. In an hour, Owen, Tristan, Eli, Alli, Wesley, Jenna, Connor, Tori, Zig, and Marisol arrived.

"Weird…I invited Fiona and KC, and they both said they'd come." Clare starts, taking out their phone. "Well, I'm going to turn on the TV." I answer. "isn't there always some kind of death on the TV lately?" Katie asks, walking to the couch. I turn it on, and see the news. "Katie…your right. Oh god." I gasp. "FIONA!" Adam yells, running towards the screen. "Hey! What about KC?" Drew questions, following his brother. The TV turned off, and the electricity went off. Time for my duty.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare! Adam!" I say, gathering us together. Two screams happen, and strobe lights come on. After a few moments, there are more screams, realizing Drew and Jenna lying lifeless on the floor. "Come on." I order, motioning Clare and Adam upstairs. Jake follows. "I'm going to hide under the bed." Jake whispers, and I open the window. "Out there?" Adam exclaims, as I walk out the window. "Come on!" I loudly whisper, and Clare cautiously followed. Alli came, and Adam locked the door.

"Move Goldsworthy!" Alli yells, as she rushes past me on the roof. "Careful Alli, you'll fall off." Clare points out, reaching for balance. All of a sudden, our hands link. Clare blushes, and I smirk. "Hey Blue Eyes." I whisper, and we kiss. Sparks lighted up, and we heard a sound. Alli was pushed off the roof. We run towards the edge, to see Alli, and a spear in her stomach, entering from her back. "Look, the killer's leaving." Adam points out, pointing at the killer.

**Tristan's POV**

I was led into the basement, with Owen as leader. Hey, if we die, I should atleast tell Owen my biggest secret. "Owen, can I tell you something?" I ask, following him downstairs. "What?" Owen growls. He makes it hard for me to talk to him. "I'm…gay." I confess, mumbling gay. "Say that again." Owen demands. "I'm gay." I reply, a little louder. "Ugh, Trist, say it so I could hear you." Owen scoffs. "I'm gay! OKAY!" I scream into Owen's ear. "Gay? Since when?" he gulps. "Um…8th grade. I had my first guy crush, but I don't like it." I confess. "I can't believe I'm fucking related to you." Owen growls. "But that's who I am!" I argue. "I HATE WHO YOU ARE! I HATE THE FACT YOU ARE MY BROTHER!" Owen screams, pushing me down. "I'll be so happy if you're dead." Owen adds.

"How can you hate me so much?" I ask. All of a sudden, I get pushed. It was all a rush. The killer's on me, and slashed my stomach, arms, stomach, and brakes my nose. He abuses me, and leaves. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, bleeding heavily, and Owen's crying over me. "I love you, Tristan, please, don't leave me." Owen begs. "I thought y-you w-wanted me d-dead." I cough. "I don't. I'm sorry. I was wrong. Tristan, I l-l-love you!" Owen cries. "Love you too." I answer, and my world darkens.

**I honestly think that Tristan being gay can add a huge potential plot for the Milligan brothers, thanks for reading and review!**


	4. You're My Gorgeous Nightmare

**Okkkk, LONG break but I'm going to update regularly. Eh,I have nothing else to say so enjoy!**

**Owen's POV**

Guilt splashed all over me, seeing Tristan's dead body. It's all my fault. He was just telling the truth, and I'm the guilty one. I heard a scream as I stand up, and I look around. There was Jake, putting on something. "MARTIN!" I yell, to realize it's not Jake. "You know I did you a favor?" a _girl_ voice asked. "No you didn't." I argue. "I want you dead? Oh Owen, you know I got Anya while she was working? Poor soul, she was sleeping, died in her sleep…" The voice confessed. "That's why she never answers my texts, calls, emails?" I realize.

"She was coming home." The voice adds. "WHAT?" I scream. "The night before her flight, a knife across her body, it was funny." The devil girly voice taunts with my feelings. "She couldn't live without you." A whisper muffled.

_Anya called the flight attendant, and told the general about her decision. "I need to go home…I can't live with someone I left back there." Anya resigned. "You sure, Macpherson?" The general asked. "I'm sure." Anya smiled, and packed her things. "Owen's gonna love this!" Anya cheers, and puts on her night gown. _

_After some paranoia, Anya falls asleep, thinking she was safe and no one was watching her. The Killer came on top of Anya, and grabbed a knife, and with grace, slit Anya all over her body. "Aww, white covers. Little general would have a bomb…I should take care of that jackass." The killer fiddled with the knife, and went off to murder the general._

"I LOVED HER! I HATE YOU!" I scream, and the killer laughs. "Oh Owen, everyone does." She whispers, and takes something out of her pocket. "No…" I whisper. Two shots, and my life ends.

**Imogen's POV**

I jump as I enter the living room, observing it. Eli told me the Martin's are having a party. Out in the yard, I noticed Alli's bloody body. I walk around, and go into a room. I saw Tristan, Owen's little brother dead, and Owen dead next to him. Gun. He died by a gun. I have a duty to do.

**Zig's POV**

"Tori…T-Tristan's dead!" I scream as we see his body. "Oh god." Tori whispers. "HURRY UP DELAUSIER!" Katie screams, pushing "Delausier" to speed up. "I'm sorry! And my name's Connor!" Connor complains. "So?" Katie asks. "You guys shouldn't have come." A girl voice announces. The four of us run up to the kitchen, to run into Clare, Eli, Adam and Jake. "You guys running from the killer?" Adam asks. "No duh!" I sarcastically reply. "Well sorry!" Adam replies.

**Clare's POV**

We all start laughing, and the lights go out. Only the kitchen light turns on. "What a nightmare?" A girl asks. "You're the nightmare here!" Eli screams. "Yeah!" I add. "Well you know what?" Jake asks, and kisses the mask. "She's _my Gorgeous Nightmare."_ Jake announces, touches her hip. "Is she your girlfriend?" I gasp, not believing this. "Yepp." Jake mutters.

"Who are you?" Katie asks. Right then and there, the killer kills Katie. "No more Matlin sisters…Katie. _That_ was for being mean to me at the senior party!" The killer screams. "Senior party?" Eli asks. "No…no…no…it can't be you!" Eli adds. Lights go out, and Tori, Zig and Connor are dead.

"Oh Imo, you're my Gorgeous Nightmare." Jake says. The killer takes off his mask, revealing Imogen Moreno. "Imogen?" We all ask, and Jake nods. "I love you Imogen." Jake whispers, and they kiss. Imogen's the killer.

**Did anyone expect that? Alot of the characters figured out the killer or him is actually a girl! If you want a long ending, let me know in a review! If you dont, also let me know in a review! Thanks and review!**


	5. The Hellish Finale

**Well, Here's the finale of Gorgeous Nightmare! Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

Standing there, watching Imogen and Jake kiss, was more of surprising than anything else. "Bra-freaking-vo." Imogen said, holding a gun in her hand. "How could you?" Adam asked, stepping forward. "Hey, all these years, I've been bullied. You called me a physco!" Imogen yelled, pointing at Jake. "You,you dumped me and manipulated me!" Imogen screamed. "You basically caused Eli to be bipolar, screwing up our relationship!" Imogen was furious. "That doesn't even make sense!" I yell back.

"This whole time, all these people I've killed, all because of _you."_ Imogen whispered, slitting my hand. "Screw you!" She yelled, stabbing Adam, sending him to the ground. She does the same with Eli, and he falls to the ground.

"I want to be a survivor. You all make my life hell!" Imogen screams. "AND Fiona? You killed her, she was your best friend!" Eli replies. "I don't need a best friend. They tie me down." Imogen scowls. "I read online, Dr. Moreno's dead. You killed your Dad?" I asked. "YES! DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU PEOPLE ARE _NOTHING_ BUT STUPID PEOPLE WHO USE PEOPLE!" Imogen screams. Eli passes out, and I step back from Imogen. "And now for the grand finale." Jake popped in. "Ready baby?" He asked, lovingly. "Ready." Imogen whispered. She grabbed a knife, and stabbed Jake. "Oh god." He whispered, and passed out.

It was just me and Imogen. "You think you're so special, Edwards. Think you can get a guy? I CAN TOO!" Imogen yelled. "That has _nothing_ to do with this." I said. "Yes there is!" Imogen screams. "You've taken _so_ many things from me, it's not fair. Up to my boyfriends. Eli dumped me, not over you. Jake freaking had to keep me a secret! Jake didn't love me, he was hung over you. And at the same time, he freaking liked Jenna. Why? Why, why, why?" Imogen started crying.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I whispered, and hugged her. "He called me his nightmare." She sobbed. "Hand me the knife." I ordered. "Ok…first I need to…" Imogen whispered. "What?" I ask. "KILL YOU!" Imogen screamed, and stabbed me in the stomach.

**Imogen's POV**

Stupid moron. Like I'd cry over that. I don't give a crap about Jake. I need to look innocent. I handed the knife to Jake, his pale face, blank. He fell for my trick. Then I start pulling my hair, scratching myself, and eventually, I saw a glass table. "Bingo." I whispered. I jumped onto the table, glass shattering everywhere. After I realized I only had a few scratches, I grabbed a piece of glass, and scratching against my legs. Swearing, I managed to get up. Limped over to the bodies, and passed out on top of Adam.

As I woke up, my Dad was smiling down at me. "Honey, glad to see you. You're friends woke up too." Dad greeted. "Friends?" I ask. "Eli, Jake and Adam." Dad answered. Thank god, Clare's dead. "Oh! And Clare!" Dad added. _NO!_ "Phew, I was worried there for a second. I couldn't believe Jake was the killer." I lied. "Yes, he's going to court today." Dad informed me. "Court? Where he could deny he's the killer?" I asked. "Yes, the officers think he's not. Sources say that the killer was a female, with a slim body, wearing glasses." Dad ponders off. "What would happen to the killer?" I ask. "Death sentence." Dad answers. Oh, ok." I blush. "Dad, can I be alone. It's like 3 in the morning." I say. "Ok, night honey." Dad answered, and left the room. I unplugged the wires connected to me, and limped out of bed. I made my way to Clare's room, and saw the devil sleeping. "Fuck you. Why the fuck aren't you dead?" I asked, limping into the room. "Imogen, I'm sorry." Clare whispered, reaching for the help button. "NO!" I screamed, pushing her off the bed. "Forget you!" I exclaimed. Clare started screaming for help, and this is where life and death comes.

**No POV**

"Clare's still in bed, weird." Adam said, as Eli and Adam were walking to Clare's room. "HELP! OH GOD, HELP!" They heard Clare's voice screech. "Clare!" Eli exclaimed. Eli opened the door, to find Imogen attacking Clare. Adam tackles Imogen, and Jake comes in with a police. "Freeze!" He yelled. Imogen got an ice pan, and smacked Jake and the police. Imogen grabbed her gun, pointing at Jake as he's getting up. Imogen shoots the cop, and took his Taser.

"You mother fuckers decided to live. THIS IS HELL!" Imogen screamed. "You're not going to escape! You're not in fact!" She added. "Come on, dumb ass, moving a fucking inch, I'll kill your little Saint." Imogen threatened Eli. "Imogen, calm down." Jake whispered. Imogen through the Taser at him. Jake was electrocuted. "Any last words?" Imogen asks. "Duck." Eli whispered. "What the fuck?" Imogen asked. Adam jumps on Imogen, beating her with the same ice pan that the police was attacked with. "QUACK QUACK!" Adam yelled. Clare handed the gun to Eli, and he shot her chest as she was getting up. After a few more shots, Imogen fell, dead.

_A new year, a new rumor mill- or worse. Whispers through the halls- murder at Degrassi. A student's secret may be key- if they tell it. Students and teachers alike protect those they love, but it may be a miracle if they survive till June._

Clare thought, as the news reporters stormed into the room.

**I have to admit, this is based on Scream 4, so this idea isn't mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor the Scream 4 plot line...REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
